


Queen of Lost Souls

by Fawnsummer



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Femininity, Feminist Themes, Goddesses, Gods, Kings & Queens, Love, Marriage, Pomegranates, Spring, Underworld, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnsummer/pseuds/Fawnsummer
Summary: A Hades & Persephone retelling.





	1. Pomegranates

I gazed out of the window as the sky turned pink with the oncoming dusk. The underworld wasn't forever cloaked in night like I'd expected. Instead, it brought forth an intensity I had never encountered before, and the colours took my breath away. I was told the underworld was cold and sunless yet from the golden sunrises to the deep green foliage, the underworld was painted with the colours of vitality that is so at odds with itself it seemed almost manic.

The intensity stretches to all manner of things here, including its occupants; primarily its god and ruler; Hades who also happened to be my betrothed.

I turned to face him where he stood as stoic as ever; tall and formidable in obsidian robes. His moonstone skin shone in the dimming light yet a faint blush on his neck betrayed his "unfeeling god" pretence. I wanted to press my lips to that blush just to see what he would do.

Although we were to be married soon, we hadn't so much as embraced. I didn't mind of course, for he was still a stranger to me but I was becoming curious about him, attracted even.

So often I'd catch him staring at me only for him to quickly look away and that glorious blush would appear as if on command. I don't understand it when he apparently made such a fuss, demanding Zeus consent to our marriage (which he didn't do, but then he didn't forbid it either.) And for what? So he could hold me captive in his land of lost souls, barely able to look at me?

For some ungodly reason, he'd chosen now to tell me he's in love.

"I don't believe you" I said, sashaying past him to the table on the far wall, laden with food for this evening's supper. I picked up the carafe of wine and filled a goblet to the brim with the blood red liquid. I watched Hades over the rim of the glass as I took a sip, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Silly, uptight fool I thought, taking a long pull of the wine.

"I mean it" he said, taking a step towards me, "I love you and I...."

"Stop!" I raised a hand to him. Setting the goblet back on the table, I took a deep, steadying breath, "I'm not an idiot Hades, you don't have to pretend."

He tried to speak but I stopped him again, "I know you need a wife and to be fair, I'm a very good choice for you." And there it goes, that dusky blush I could set my clock to.

I went to pick up the goblet again yet my eyes fell on a platter of cut pomegranates; their insides spilling out all bloody and sinewy like the ventricles of a heart.

Hades watched me eye the pomegranates and took a step towards me, then another, then another until we were toe to toe, my buttocks resting on the edge of the table.

I always thought his eyes were quite colourless but as he looked fixedly down at such close proximity, I saw that they're far from colourless but stormy grey; the exact colour of the souls he watches over. Not only that, there's a kindness within them, so rarely seen in other gods. Could this one have an aptitude for patience? Mercy? Forgiveness?

He leaned towards me hesitantly, as though he didn't want me to feel trapped, yet he wasn't going to let me get away either. He was so close I could feel the warmth of his strong body, and the scent of him; like vespertine flowers, woodsmoke and something else, it reminded me of the breeze through a window on a sleepless summer night; unexpected and extremely alluring. There is so much that makes up this man and somehow, despite our strange circumstances, I want to learn more.

"Persephone," he breathed, "I can't let you stay here, and we can't be married."

Our eyes locked as my hand closed over a pomegranate, I felt its juices ooze between my fingers, "why ever not?" I asked innocently.

Hades' hand closed over mine.  
"Don't" he said, his voice tinged with sadness as he realised what I was about to do.

Slowly, without taking my eyes from his, I lifted his hand to my mouth and licked away the pomegranate juice; seeds and all.

"Not the seeds" his voice shook, but it was too late. I'd eaten the seeds and so now I was his.

A queen.

"There are things I want, Hades" I said, watching that blush grace me with its delightful presence once again.

"You might be one of them."


	2. A Gathering of Sorts

Hades

I stood before Zeus and Poseidon where they sat together at the banquet table. It was our annual gathering of sorts and I’d decided now would be a good time to ask for their assistance with a somewhat delicate matter, but as always, they were being decidedly unhelpful.

“So what could our God of the Dead possibly want from his earthly counterparts?” Poseidon asked in jest, swirling the golden liquid around in his glass before taking a long drink.

“Well…” I started, “I’ve been toying with the idea of inviting someone new to the underworld.” 

“To do what Hades?” Zeus leant on the table, his manner completely disinterested, if a little belligerent.

“Rule beside me?” it’s what I thought I wanted, but their optuse demeanour made me question myself.

“So you want us to find you a wife?” Zeus and Poseidon exchanged a knowing glance.

“Not exactly, you both know there’s a lot of work to be done in my realm...”

“A wife to clean up your messes!” Poseidon proclaimed, clinking Zeus’ glass with his own.

“I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, “I knew I should have asked the girls.”

“Asked us what?” Hera flounced into the room, followed by Hestia; as fashionably late as ever.

“Hades wants a wife!” Poseidon announced to the Goddesses as they took their seats at the table.

“Does he now?” Hestia cast a curious glance my way.

Zeus had spared no expense this year, setting out all manner of delicacies for our feast, from platters of roasted meats to towers of exotic fruits and of course, a copious selection of wines.

“Why now darling?” Hestia asked as she picked grapes from a fruit tower, “you've been alone for so long already…”

“You know I can't find someone by myself,” I began pacing the room, anything to rid myself of the frustrated energy I was harbouring, “you're the eyes and ears of the living realm, so I thought one of you might know someone....”

“You mean, search for you?” Hera asked, her tone just as insensitive as Poseidon and Zeus.

“Fine, yes. Search for me then,” I huffed. Hera always finds a way to irritate me.

“When you say living realm darling, do you mean you want a mortal?” 

I turned to Hestia, my favourite of all the Goddesses. She habitually considers everything I say with a sense of seriousness the others never bestowed upon me. Although I knew it was in her nature to care about loved ones, being the Goddess of the Hearth and all, I still felt like I might mean something to her, like a good friend or a sibling.

“I don't know.” I replied.

“So we'd have to search for you again in fifty years.” Hera, always so bright and lovely. 

I rolled my eyes so only Hestia could see, eliciting a giggle from her perfect lips.

“Look, a man, a woman, mortal or deity. It doesn't matter to me, as long as they're educated in what's expected of them if they are to join me in the underworld,” I pulled a chair out, sitting down heavily, “please.” 

I felt so exhausted from trying with them. Asking for help has never been an easy feat, and I know I shouldn’t have bothered, it would only be another fruitless endeavour.

Hestia moved behind me, placing her small hands on my shoulders to gently knead the tension I constantly carried there. 

“Where’s Demeter?” I asked, relaxing into her perpetual warmth.

“Oh you know Demi, she lets herself get too caught up in her duties.”

I hadn’t seen Demeter in so long, I could barely remember what she looked like. While I could relate to letting duties get the best of me, I liked to make time for the others, even if most of them drove me insane.

The others carried on conversations between themselves, the delicious food largely untouched yet the wine flowed as usual.

“Leave it to me,”Hestia whispered in my ear. 

Wordlessly, I reached up to grasp one of her hands.  
“You know, you should have told me you weren’t happy Hades, I feel terrible that I didn’t know…”

“It’s not that Hess,” I turned to face her, “I am happy, I’m just…”

“Lonely.”

I nodded.

“What about the others?”

“Do you mean Thanatos and Hypnos?” I asked.

“And all the other underworld dwellers.”

She continued kneading my shoulders as I reached for the wine, “they’re all there, but they have their own things to do...”

“I know what you mean,” she said, giving my shoulders one last squeeze, “it might take some time darling, but I’ll find someone for you.”

I released a sigh, “thank you Hess.” 

She kissed me on the cheek before taking the seat next to mine. 

I knew Hestia loved and worried for me, but I didn’t hold much hope she’d find someone who would willing come to the underworld. It had been the same for so long; centuries. I loved my life, my realm and watching over the souls but lately, and in the darkest hours I’d started to feel so intensely lonely, even with the others there. I couldn’t recall when it started, or what might have changed to bring about those feelings. I supposed it was a certain type of company that I longed for, but I was no fool. I was not going to expect something that wasn’t meant for me.


	3. A Reluctant Goddess

Persephone

I sighed with contentment as a balmy breeze wafted over me, bringing with it the unmistakable scents of early summer; of evergreen trees and sun-warmed flowers. I felt utterly at peace where I lay in the long grass, with the late afternoon sun seeping into my skin, that is until I remembered I was hiding from my mother and her ‘spies’ - the ever present nymphs. I just wanted a moment to myself with no obligations, but when it came to my mother, there was no such thing.

Being the Goddess of Spring was the ultimate blessing and I felt lucky to be the one responsible for the most important time of year. I loved that I brought new beginnings to the mortal realm and to watch the first burst of green come through gave me so much joy. It was wonderful to be part of something so significant but sometimes I just wanted to be alone, to shirk all my goddess responsibilities and disappear.

I could hear Demeter calling to me, her voice carrying on that betraying breeze. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and tried to imagine I was somewhere else, somewhere I wasn’t needed, somewhere I wasn’t a goddess.

Somewhere I was a nobody.

“Persephone!”

I sighed, raising myself up onto my elbows as Demeter approached.  
“There you are,” she panted, her skirts clutched in both hands, “didn’t you hear me calling you?”  
“No,” I lied, sitting up. The sun was low in the sky now, illuminating the gold in Demeter’s hair as she reached down for me to grasp her hand.  
“Hestia was here earlier,” she said as she pulled me up to stand.  
“Oh?” I said. Hestia visited fairly often so it wasn’t a surprise. She liked to come to dinner under the guise of wanting to catch up with us, only to lecture Demeter on her lack of participation when it came to the other deities - apparently I was off the hook in that respect because I was younger.  
“She had her usual complaints about me not joining in with the others and as I know you’re bored...”

“I’m not bored!” I huffed, “only the boring get bored.”

I wasn’t bored but I was definitely something. Restless perhaps? I would never let on to my mother, but I had a sinking feeling I wasn’t cut out to be a goddess. I didn’t know where those feelings had come from but I felt like I was meant for something else, for something more - as ridiculous and arrogant as that sounds. What could be ‘more’ than a goddess? I kept going between not wanting to be a goddess at all to wanting more. What was wrong with me?

“Well, seeing as it’s summer now, and your spring work is done for another year or so, I thought maybe…..” she trailed off.  
“You want me to distract her from harassing you?” I asked.  
“I thought maybe you would like to go and stay with her for a while?”  
“Mother…” I whined.  
“It’s just an idea. I suggested it to Hestia and she seemed pleased but you don’t have to go. I just thought it might be nice for you to spend some time with her and the others. You know I have so much work to do here.”  
We walked through the field in silence. It seemed strange that my mother wanted me to go away for a while. Usually she goes on and on about how our duties are the be all and end all, so relieving me of mine seemed odd and out of character. 

Was she up to something? I wondered. 

The more I thought about staying with Hestia, the more it didn’t seem like too terrible an idea. Maybe a change of scenery would do me good, stop me from feeling so… out of sorts. Not to mention the nymphs; the idea of not being followed and spied on constantly was almost enough for me to agree then and there.

“I’ll think about it,” I said, a small smile playing on my lips.  
“Good girl,” Demeter exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a squeeze. “A change will do you good.”

 

As we reached the pebble path that led to home I was already beginning to feel a little lighter of heart and excited for what may come.


	4. The Invitation

Hades

 

The book I was trying and failing to read thudded to the floor as I shifted yet again in my seat. I couldn't for the life of me get comfortable, or turn my thoughts off for long enough to take in the pages of a book. With a sigh, I leaned down to collect it from where it lay spine up on the floor.

"I hope you're not abusing books again" a voice said from the doorway.

I looked up to see Thanatos leaning against the frame, his frost white hair falling into ice blue eyes. The only way I could tell him apart from his identical twin brother Hypnos was that the latter usually wore a beard. The Gods of Death and Sleep were a startling pair when seen together, I thought my skin was pale but theirs was translucent from a lifetime spent in darkness.

"Have you been playing with the scenery again?" Thanatos asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

I glanced out the window to the weak sun I'd created, glowing against an even weaker blue sky. 

"What makes you say that?"

Thanatos laughed, "you better be careful or we'll all have tans like that ghastly Helios!"

I chuckled at the thought of the God of the Sun. The last time I saw him was a millenia ago. He was so incredibly disparate from us underworlders with his energy, warmth and unfathomable tan it was hard not to laugh but then, I enjoyed him and his differences from me. I've always found the overworlders intriguing. Their time in the sun gives them a vitality I'm not familiar with. I don't have any experience with new life, or what it means to begin anew. My entire being is dedicated to the end of life, not the beginning - I'm an expert in it. Nonetheless, I'm always enthralled by the mortal world through the eyes of the souls. Their memories and recollections are always a delight to hear about. I like to imagine I'm there with them, the sunlight warming my skin as I watch the first flush of spring take hold, or the first taste of summer berries left to ripen in the humid air. Hearing their stories helped me understand their sadness to have left it behind, and it pushes me to ensure their comfort and safety in my realm.

With a wave of my hand the scene outside reverted back to its natural state; a chilly, sunless world cloaked in perpetual night.

"It's nice to see the sun sometimes" I said, my gaze settling on the windowsill where Thanatos had perched himself.

"You didn't get enough sun in the mortal realm?" he asked. "How was your 'meeting'?

I sighed. I didn't really want to talk about it.

"As suspected" Thanatos said as he noted my slumped posture. He reached into his dark blue robes and pulled out an envelope. "This came for you."

Taking it from him I turned it over in my hands. Hestia's seal held the envelope closed. Has she found someone already? I thought, trying to keep the excitement from showing on my face. Upon opening it I discovered it was an invitation to a soirée at Hestia's abode. I furrowed my eyebrows at the bronze, embossed lettering, what was she playing at? I hoped she didn't plan on parading me around like some prize mule on show.

I turned the invitation over to find a handwritten note in her neat script:

Darling, don't panic! It's just a small, social gathering. I haven't found someone for you yet but I this might be a good opportunity. Please come!

Gods, she is going to parade me....

Hestia is not usually known for throwing parties. What is she up to? 

I slid the invitation back into the envelope. Handing it to a curious Thanatos, I told him "tell your brother that the three of us are going to a party."


	5. A Midsummer Night's Dream (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's party time at Hestia's!

Persephone

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A smattering of freckles glowed across my nose and cheeks making my hazel eyes seem almost amber. My skin was beginning to darken a little from long afternoons in the sun, and my hair had lightened; the copper undertones seemed brighter than usual as I combed out the braid I usually wore when working outside. 

The window beyond the mirror overlooked Hestia’s beautiful garden which, since my arrival I’d been tending to myself. It felt so good to sink my hands into the soil again; to feel its life force breathe against my skin. Sighing at the memory, I glanced down at my fingernails which I’d reluctantly scrubbed clean. Demeter and I don’t usually bother as they’d only get dirty again the following day, but tonight Hestia is holding a midsummer party and I didn’t think she’d appreciate me coming down to dinner with dirt under my fingernails.

Hestia liked to turn dinner into a fairly big affair. She invited someone different every other night, and so far, I’d dined with the siblings Apollo and Artemis - the latter of which I completely adored. Dionysus who really loves his wine, and Hermes who had a lot of stories to tell about his travels. I was excited to find out who tonight’s guests would be. 

As they began to arrive, voices floated up to my open window. I fixed the flower crown to my hair, took a long drink of the wine I’d smuggled up my my room to help calm my nerves and headed out onto the landing.

\---

Hades

Thanatos, Hypnos and I strolled along the lane towards Hestia’s abode. She had staggered portals at various distances for her immortal guests, with ours just a kilometre away. I didn’t mind, it was a lovely summer’s night for walking; not something I got to experience unless I conjured it myself. 

The twins were chatting animatedly about the night ahead. It wasn't often they got to attend social gatherings so I couldn't help but be taken in by their infectious excitement. I had no idea who I would see tonight. I tried not to be too hopeful but maybe there would be someone of interest. A possible candidate to share the throne with me? When I say that in my head it sounds ridiculous and archaic, like some imbecile mortal king trying to summon a queen like a piece of property. I didn't want that. I wanted to find someone like minded. A kindred spirit who wanted to share their time with me; their life. I initially didn't think that was what I wanted but I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I couldn't help but wish for it more than anything.

The lights of Hestia’s home came into view as other portals flared across the glade. Thanatos and Hypnos were practically jumping up and down so I let them run ahead and enjoy the night while it was still young.

\---

Persephone

Peals of laughter emanated from the foyer as I crept down the stairs. It was still early but there was already lots of people milling about. I sank onto a step to watch them through the railing as Hestia’s hired hands took coats and hats away and replaced them with flutes of champagne. I watched as a mixed group of deity and mortal descended on the foyer, all dressed up in their interpretation of midsummer - the theme for the evening’s festivities. I spotted someone in a fox mask, someone wrapped entirely in green foliage, a fairy, a goblin and someone, no, two people wearing a donkey costume.   
A Midsummer Night’s Dream indeed I giggled to myself. 

As two figures strode in, I was overcome by the urge to yawn. Surely I wasn’t getting tired already I thought, leaning forward to get a better look. The two figures were identical twins wearing midnight blue tunics that shone in the candlelight. They both wore their pale hair in the same, short style yet one wore a beard - the one and only difference between them from what I could see. I had an inkling of who they were but couldn’t quite put my finger on it - definitely not mortal. As they headed confidently for the dining room, a chill swept over me. I remember thinking vaguely that I should have brought something to cover my shoulders when a low voice rumbled “don’t forget you’re gods not vampires.” The twins turned and winked mischievously before disappearing through the dining room door. I kept watching as a man came into view, presumably the one who’d spoken. He had his back to me but I could see he was dressed all in black - a suit similar to what mortal men wore. But he was no mortal.

Intrigued, I stood up from the step, hoping he would look up. As though I’d whispered his name he turned and looked directly at me. I gripped the banister as I gazed down into a face I wasn’t expecting.

\---

Hades

I sensed mortality as soon as I stepped across the threshold of Hestia’s home. Many living souls were here tonight and the knowledge made me feel melancholic. No doubt I would be acquainted with them at some point. If not tonight then soon. Speaking of mortality, I was reminded of the last time Thanatos and Hypnos were around mortals.  
“Don’t forget you’re gods not vampires” I said as I sauntered into the foyer behind them. They winked at me before disappearing into the dining room.  
Cheeky buggers I thought before something made me turn. 

The stairwell was laden with lush greenery and brambles that wound all the way up the sweeping bannisters. But that wasn't what made me look. Standing on the stairs was a girl, no a woman actually. My first thought was have the fae returned? but she couldn’t be. I hadn’t seen a faerie for a very long time. As far as I knew they were wiped out and as cruelly beautiful as they were, this woman was not. She was ethereally beautiful in the best possible way. 

A goddess.

I must have looked at her strangely, for she disappeared before I could string two more thoughts together. How is it possible that I don’t know her? If she really is a goddess, why haven't I seen her before tonight?


	6. A Midsummer Night's Dream (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry it's taken me THIS LONG to update! 
> 
> This is part II of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream aka Hestia's Party'.

Persephone

I rushed back up to the landing, feeling slightly flustered for no good reason other than seeing the god of the underworld. I knew it was him immediately, even though I’d never laid eyes on him in my life. I had one of those strange feelings when he turned and looked at me. I felt as though I would know him anywhere; in the dark, in the earth. Even in another body. I was unsettled by it. And another thing, mother had always implied that Hades was old. By old I mean, that he resembled an older, mortal man. But the man down there was young and handsome. Anyway, I felt ridiculous so headed towards the back of the house to another stairwell that would lead me away from the party goers. I hadn’t spoken to anyone yet but already felt as thought I needed a break.

 

Hades

I pushed open the door to the dining room feeling momentarily off balance. I could have sworn there was a goddess I didn’t know standing on the stairs, but then she was gone. Perhaps I was seeing things?

The dining room was bathed in a warm glow by the candles Hestia has placed on every available surface in the room. They flickered in the breeze from the windows which had been thrown wide open to let in the summer night. Long, thick strands of ivy hung from the mantelpiece and the chandelier above the table. On closer inspection, I discovered they had been enchanted with real faerie lights.   
I guess the fae is here after all. I thought to myself, reaching for a glass of pomegranate wine.

“Hades!” A familiar voice called behind me.

“Hestia!” I put down the glass and immediately scooped her up, spinning her on the spot until she squealed to be let down.

“Hades, you big oaf!” She tapped me lightly on the arm, her face flushed and merry.  
“I’m so happy you could make it.”

“As am I.” I bowed to her. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Did the boys come too?”

“They did.” I smirked, gesturing to the alcove by the doors. The velvet curtains on either side had been let down for privacy. I had no doubt that Thanatos and Hypnos were in there with gods knows who.

“As long as they dont bite any of the guests!” she laughed.

“Oh you know them, they only ever do what’s asked of them.” I grinned.  
“Naughty!” she elbowed me again, before retrieving my wine glass from the table.

“Cheers!” 

I watched Hestia take a deep drink of the wine. I wanted to ask her if she’d found anyone for me yet, but it didn’t seem like the time, nor the place so I left it.

“Oh Hess. Who is the young goddess?”

“The who?” she asked, reaching for some cheese from a passing platter.

“I saw a goddess on the stairs earlier, I’ve never seen her before, I wondered who she might be.”

“Hmmm.” She chewed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. What was she wearing?”

“White!” I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. “She was wearing a white dress.” 

“I haven’t seen anyone in white yet. Point her out to me if you see her again.”

“I will.”

“You know, she’s probably not a goddess at all. Just a very pretty mortal.”

“To be honest, I thought she was fae.”

“See!” She laughed. “You’ve never been very good at that.”

I shrugged. “Well, when do I get to see any living faces? Not often.” I knocked back the rest of the wine.

“True. Look, I have a good feeling about tonight. I think we will have found your person by sun up tomorrow.”

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed.” I said.

“Good. Oh! Guess who's staying with me at the moment!”

“Who?”

“Demeter’s daughter.”  
“Oh. What’s her name again? Kore?”

“She goes by Persephone these days.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been allowed to see her or meet her because her mother is insane.”

“Oh come on, she’s not insane.”

“She is for her irrational and unfounded hatred of me.”

“True, but you can’t please everyone darling.”

“Well, I suspect Persephone is just as irritating and ridiculous as her mother.”

“She’s nothing like her.”

I raised my eyebrows, intrigued.

“Now, I don’t have to tell you that she’s not in the running for the place with you.”

“Obviously.” 

“It would be nice for you to meet her though, she’s very lovely.”

“Well, it is a party after all.” I winked.  
“That charm of yours is wasted on those dead souls.”

I snorted. “I’ll have you know, they like being charmed.”

“Oh you.” Hestia sighed. “I better make the rounds, make sure you eat and drink lots, you look as though you’re wasting away.” 

With a jab to my ribs, she was gone.

 

Persephone

I drank too much wine.

When I got down stairs, I was immediately snagged by a gaggle of girls out into the garden and plied with copious amounts of it. To be honest with you, I’m not at all sure it was just wine. The girls definitely weren’t mortal, nor were they goddesses, so I can only imagine that they were fae and the wine was faerie fruit wine, or at the very least; pomegranate wine with faerie fruit added to it. 

I’ve never felt so alive. I danced for hours and when one of the girls kissed me, I thought I might lose air if I didn’t kiss her back. She was beautiful, with shiny, ebony curls and skin like molten honey.   
Delicious. 

She told me her name was Sophia. 

She wasn’t the only person I kissed that night - I found the mortal suit man. Actually, I cornered him and demanded he tell me where he got his suit from. It was beautiful. From a distance it just looks black, but on closer inspection it was like the night sky. It shimmered like a sky full of stars. I liked it so much I kissed him. Actually, I quite liked him full stop, not just for the exquisite suit. He didn’t say much, just stared at me like he’d seen a ghost. He seemed to relax when I told him my name. I wondered if I’d see him again.

 

Hades

I think I’ve found her; the girl in the white dress. 

It seemed she was fae after all; she had faerie fruit smeared on the corner of her mouth which I somehow managed to kiss. I can still taste the sweet wine on her tongue even now. 

It was getting close to sunrise, and while I hadn’t had a terrible time, disappointment was starting to sink in, so I decided to go outside. Before I crossed the threshold, I was pushed into a curtained alcove by the girl in the white dress. She demanded to know where I got my suit from, she didn’t believe me when I told her I made it myself; cut straight from the underworld’s sky. She talked so much, I didn't get a word in but I didn’t care, I was content to just look at her. She was stunning, and I was fairly certain she was fae although her ears were hidden by her gorgeous, chestnut hair.

And her eyes, they were an indescribable colour; hazel shot with amber. She kissed me then disappeared. I’ve never wanted anything so much but to find her and kiss her again. More slowly, so I can savour her. 

 

She told me her name was Sophia.

Sophia.


End file.
